


Magical Enforcement Service

by nighttime_stars



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (kind of), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Magic, First Meetings, Furihata Kouki - centric, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Furihata Kouki is a very average agent with a rare ability. When he is the first person at a scene of an attack, his rash decision to help may cost him his life.





	Magical Enforcement Service

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is linked to a larger story that I may or may not ever actually write. However, I really like this (Furi is one of my favourite characters) so I decided to post it anyway. I feel like he may be slightly ooc but I hope that comes across because of the different backstory to the canon character and not my sub-par writing.

Furihata Kouki was a relatively new recruit on a small team in the Magical Enforcement Service (MES, as it was commonly referred to). He and his best friends were left in charge of the team building while the stronger agents were on a mission out of the city. 

Furihata was not an extraordinary person, his general learnt magic like runes, spell-casting and combat were mediocre at best but he had one extraordinary quality - he was a highly-skilled empath. 

Unfortunately, feeling everyone’s emotions was most likely the cause of his nervous and careful nature. From a young age, he had been raised to be aware of the world around him, how to be cautious with his power because not many people appreciated empaths and their innate gift. 

His extended family became distant when his gift surfaced, even his parents were wary around him. Only his brother treated Furihata normally but he died when the facility he worked in exploded.

That was three years ago and, now, Furihata liked to think he was in a good place in his dream job with a small flat and many trustworthy friends. He was still shy but Aida Riko’s tough training had given him enough confidence to not fear the general public anymore.

Scarily strong people were still terrifying though; that would probably never change. 

Without bothering to change into civilian clothes, he rode home on his moped like all quiet nights when he could actually sleep in his own bed. The ride from the team building was long - crossing the entirety of Seirin’s section and two others’ until he reached the outskirts of Rakuzan’s area. The MES was made of many teams throughout the country, varying in size, which dealt with missions issued to them by the executives and anything that happened in their section. Rakuzan was known to be one of the strongest teams but, thankfully, Furihata has never run across any of their agents.

Large groups of people were overwhelming for him usually - the mix of emotions caused confusion in his brain but that night as he entered Rakuzan’s section, Furihata felt an intense feeling of fear cut through all that passing the school causing him to stop suddenly. Screams rose from the building and now everyone around him stopped as well. It was chilling.

Furihata grabbed his staff, his only weapon (the standard-issued sword that most agents had was left behind in the team building). Teachers and some very young pupils were rushing out of the front doors in a panic. As Furihata got closer he could see small dark creatures flying after the fleeing group. They were catching up fast.

It was Furihata’s brother who gave him his staff; it was a handcrafted straight wooden pole that was infused with powerful defensive magic. His brother had always excelled in creating magical objects and this staff was one of his greatest successes - Furihata made sure to use it well as his brother would have hated to see it wasted on his parent’s shrine to him.

Throwing the staff like a javelin towards the entrance, he watched as, in a flash of golden brown light, the staff hovered in the doorway and created a shimmering barrier, trapping the attackers inside the school. 

The children were still panicking but, now out of immediate danger, the teachers began to calm them down and counted heads. Furihata tried to work out what the creatures were but it was difficult with the translucent barrier between them - they looked around the size of a bulldog and were grey in colour. Slowly, he noticed, some seemed to turn and fly back deeper into the building.

One of the teachers came over to him, thanking him. Bashful, Furihata attempted to downplay his efforts because, really, throwing a pre-magicked staff wasn’t that hard when a cry came from one of the younger teachers.

“Kuni is missing! He must still be inside!”

The cry was taken up by the children surrounding the young teacher and the feeling of panic increased inside his mind. Attempting to block it, Furihata breathed deeply once and formed a plan, albeit it wasn’t a very detailed plan but it was one nonetheless. 

He turned to the teacher while influencing the group to calm down, it was made easier by the fact the children, in the state of confusion, were following the adults unconsciously. “The barrier will allow people to enter so send reinforcements after us when they arrive. Try to stay calm.” 

Furihata didn’t sprint through the barrier without a second thought and full of false confidence, he stood at the entrance and let his nerves gather. Some fuelled their magic with cold logic, others with bravo and arrogance and a few with powerful memories. Furihata had trained in combat magic for two years and found his strongest source was his nerves, letting them boil over to form projections cleared the anxiety from his mind, allowing him to think carefully in a fight.

He formed a simple shield in front of him, the projection glowing golden brown like all of his magic, and lifted it over his head. Then he sprinted through the barrier. The creatures bombarded him and his shield flashed angrily each time. Furihata tried to focus through the chaos and locate the child. Izuki had been training him to broaden his field but trying the feel a one child’s emotions in amongst a large number of attacking creatures was not a level they had even come close to yet.

Fate or luck though must have been on Furihata’s side as he could sense the child’s terror right above his head. Dashing up the stairs, he rapidly transformed his shield into a barrier to barricade the entrance and prevent more creatures from following. Unlike his staff, this barrier was weak and would not hold for long without a couple of basic reinforcement runes that Furihata just didn’t have time to draw.

There were much fewer creatures on this floor; Furihata could see roughly five circling a small curled up body on the floor. The child was still terrified, which he took as a good sign as it meant the child was at least alive.

Gathering more magic in his hands, Furihata shouted to gain the creatures’ attention. They all froze and that split second of stillness allowed him to see the creatures were, in fact, winged golems, crudely carved from clay. There were not creatures acting on animalistic instinct but animated objects under a mage’s control.

Furihata also, thankfully, heard the sirens signalling reinforcements. It had seemed like an eternity since the children and their teachers escaped the school but it was most likely only a few minutes. 

The golems all rushed at him and Furihata launched his offensive projections, shattering four and breaking the wings of another. Grounded and useless, the last golem collapsed, abandoned by its controller.

Fights did not last for long in reality, and in the seconds it took for Furihata to take down five golems his poorly-made barrier collapsed under the pressure. In the next split-second, Furihata had grabbed Kuni and pulled him behind him and away from the wave of golems. With no other options, he held up a weak shield made with quickly depleting magic between them and hoped it and his body would be enough. 

The first wave attacked and the shield wavered. Blood was dripping out of Furihata’s nose as he pushed the last of his strength into the shield. Cracks appeared on its surface; it was seconds away from shattering…

Red sparks flew through the hallway: obliterating the golems and leaving piles of clay pieces around Furihata and the boy. Feet pounded up the stairs as the many field agents rushed in in a blur. 

Unsteadily, Furihata clambered to his feet and the boy followed, trembling behind his legs. Swiftly surrounded by the agents (Rakuzan’s apparently, judging by the badges on their uniforms), they were escorted through the school and out to the paramedics. Furihata saw many piles of jagged clay on the carpeted floor and because of his ebbing adrenaline, the scale of the attack was slowly seeping into his mind. Who would attack a school like this? 

It was chaotic outside: emergency vehicles had their lights flashing and sirens sounding (the sound making his head pound all the more); a crowd of distressed parents had gathered and were barely being held back by the police barricades and there were just too many emotions filling up Furihata’s mind.

Desperately trying to keep nausea at bay, Furihata only barely registered paramedics coaxing the boy away or more paramedics replacing the escorts and helping him over to an ambulance. Inside with only two paramedics and the doors closed, Furihata rebuilt his mental blocks with great care. Trained to remain calm in the most stressful situations, he focussed on the medics’ emotions to ground himself as they evaluated his injuries before taking him to the hospital.

Someone knocked very softly on the doors but one of the medics still sighed in annoyance. Not bothering to mask the irritation, they opened the doors and Furihata felt a strong pulse of surprise from the person. Curious, he turned towards the door. There stood a person who anyone in the MES would know:

Akashi Seijuurou, Rakuzan’s team leader with a reputation a mile long for being the most successful, powerful and terrifying field agent. 

The most terrifying thing, however, was Furihata couldn’t get a glimpse of this guy’s emotions. Emotions were possible to hide but the blocks would have to be incredibly strong for an empath to feel nothing. Furihata swallowed nervously. 

The paramedic was completely unaffected by Akashi though and demanded to know what was so important. The other paramedic cleaned the blood off Furihata’s face, utterly undisturbed by the interruption.

Holding up a placating hand, Akashi said, “I came to return the agent’s staff.” He lifted up the staff with his other hand as if to prove himself. 

The paramedic huffed but stepped to the side to let Akashi enter. Nodding in thanks, he approached Furihata and held the staff out towards him. 

“T-Thank you,” Furihata said as he took his staff back and held it close to his body for unconscious reassurance. The staff was mercifully undamaged from the altercation. 

It seemed though that Akashi still had more to say, “We will need a statement about the incident once you have been discharged.”

Furihata nodded in acknowledgment; the paramedic had injected him with something and his body was numbing rapidly. Akashi left without saying anything else, much to the relief to the other paramedic who could finally tell the driver to take them to the hospital.

No one could have known what this leads to: least of all the average agent who rushed into something much larger than one attack.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this and please leave constructive criticism so I can improve my writing (my dialogue needs a lot of work as it is probably obvious since this piece only has four (very short) lines)
> 
> Come chat to me on my Instagram @random-writer-2002


End file.
